


Snowfall

by scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First snowfall, Fluff, Reflection, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Written for the LO Discord Fall fanfic challenge. Prompt: "snow".Persephone has just returned home from the mortal realm amid an unexpected snowfall.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Jessy.

The snow started falling the day after Persephone came home. 

Underworld meteorologists had been baffled by the unseasonable weather and Underworld Corporation phone lines had been bombarded by so many calls demanding answers that Hades had been forced to create a department of weather inquiry just to handle the influx. 

Gossip swirled, however. It wasn’t as though all the realms didn’t know of the agreement that had been struck to end the harrowing winter plaguing the mortal realm. A mere six months of spring and summer hadn’t banished those memories. Now that Persephone had returned to Hades once more, and a milder winter had engulfed the mortal realm, who was to say that the grief of the harvest goddess didn’t extend to the realm of the king who had stolen the heart of her daughter? 

Hades had no answers for his citizens. Possibly, Demeter was just that miffed at having to stick to the agreement. Perhaps it was only a freak weather event.

He couldn't quite bring himself to care. Persephone’s wide-eyed delight at the sight of the snow had been worth any inconvenience.

As they opened the back door to their house, wrapped in scarves and coats, six furry comets streaked past them to dive into the drifts, followed promptly by Persephone and a whoop of laughter. She leapt into a pile of snow and was promptly tackled by a pile of dogs.

As Hades stepped more sedately out onto the porch, a disgruntled Cordon Bleu sticking close, he reflected how like his life this was. The cold austerity of his backyard of snow and his kingship both disrupted by the laughing pink goddess giddily playing with his excitedly barking dogs.

His breath puffing white, he looked out over his kingdom. The estate sat atop a hill and commanded a quietly respectable view of the Underworld. Eddies of snow filled the air, seeming to refract the realm into a moment frozen in time. So much of his life before her consisted of just that. Quiet and somber judgements. A solemn procession of shades filtering into an afterlife as uneventful as his own eternity had felt. Cold and still… and dull.

Until her.

The sudden impact on his chest jolted the breath from his lungs and the thoughts from his head.

Hades looked down.

White flakes and slush trickled slowly down the front of his coat.

He looked up.

Persephone grinned at him, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Cerberus. Chuckling, Hades bent to scoop up snow in his gloved hands, packing it into a ball. Persephone’s eyes went wide and she let out a squeal as she dove behind the dog just in time to evade the thrown snowball.

He expected retaliation in the form of a snowball. He had not expected retaliation in the form of Mushroom and Big John knocking him off his feet to be tackled by his laughing wife. As she kissed him warmly and smiled, brushing the snow from his hair, Hades couldn’t bring himself to care much about the cold, or Demeter, or the fact that Persephone would be leaving again in six short months. 

Now mattered.  _ She _ mattered. The dizzy disruption of laughter and love and snowballs to his cold and orderly life mattered.

His heart was warm with her.


End file.
